dcfandomcom-20200222-history
J'onn J'onzz (Earth-21)
During a case of a missing industrialist's son, J'onn and Slam Bradley's investigation led them to a cult that worshiped a being called The Centre, who were planning to sacrifice the boy. The two unexpectedly found the Batman already there battling the cultists. During the struggle, J'onn was momentarily weakened when a fire broke out, which was then put out by Slam. After the cultists were defeated, J'onn and Slam listened to the cult's leader of the impending doom of the Centre. J'onn became more curious of the Cenre cult that have been appearing around the world and have been trying to unlock a book that the Cult possessed, which may contain more information. After returning home from watching a movie, J'onn was personally confronted by the Batman who then revealed to him that he had also been researching the cult and provided J'onn a talisman that he obtained from the cult that he believed that J'onn could decode. Before leaving, Batman revealed to J'onn that he had been spying on him and learned that he wasn't human. But also, he knew his weakness to fire and told him he would not hesitate to use this weakness should he ever betray him. At the GCPD, J'onn discovered that the talisman was a key to the cultist's book and unlocked it, finding stories and reports of the cult's foreboding entity, the Centre. As J'onn touched an image of the Centre, J'onn discovered that this being lived on Earth and planned on eradicating mankind. By 1958, J'onn was needed to interrogate Ferris Aircraft engineer Harry Lieter, who was brought in for killing his mother and shooting a police officer. During the interrogation, J'onn learned from him about Task Force X's information of hidden Martians "taking over the Earth." His interrogation was interrupted by government agent King Faraday, who came to arrest Lieter. After Faraday befriended J'onn, the Martian mentally learned from him about Project Flying Cloud's space flight to Mars. While drinking at a regular bar with Slam Bradley, J'onn watched the news and very dismayed to learn of John Henry's death by the Ku Klux Klan. J'onn returned to his apartment, shaken of Henry's death because of racism, and sought console by watching television. He then viewed the Flash's sudden appearance who announced his retirement because of the American public's growing fear and distrust of their own heroes. Flash's retirement finally convinced J'onn to give up all hope in humanity and leave Earth through Flying Cloud. J'onn then met with Batman at the GCPD's rooftop and giving every information he had found on the Centre to him. Thereafter, J'onn had one final farewell from his friends James Gordon and Slam Bradley. J'onn traveled to the launch site of Flying Cloud, but he was spotted and confronted by King Faraday at gunpoint. J'onn subdued Faraday, but as the rocket was about to launch, he abandoned his chance to leave Earth and rescued Faraday from the rocket's afterburner, severely weakening himself in the process. He later awakened and found himself imprisoned underneath Nellis Air Force Base where other "mystery men" are held. Faraday was waiting for him, and asked J'onn as to why he saved him. J'onn replied that he couldn't let any living thing to die. Also, after knocking out Faraday he looked into the agent's mind (and heart), he was moved to have found that Faraday was pure of heart and believed that one day the world wouldn't be living in fear and hate. And that filled J'onn with renewed hope for humanity, much to Faraday's self-astonishment. During his imprisonment, J'onn was treated fairly well and was given the chance to leave. He bonded with Faraday, and the two often played a friendly game of chess. The two knew about the coming threat of the Centre entity, which had appeared near Cape Canaveral, Florida. J'onn was mentally burdened by the Centre's powerful mental presence that propagate across America, but managed to keep its influence away. He was then asked by Faraday to accompany him to Canaveral. He accepted and adopted a new Martian/human superheroic hybrid form as the Martian Manhunter, in order to have a more friendlier appearance. However, he changes his costume to an impressive government agent guise at Faraday's request. The two arrived at Cape Canaveral where Superman rallied both heroes and normal soldiers to put aside their differences and work together, and Faraday seconded for Superman and introduced him to J'onn. After Superman confronted the Centre, J'onn and the others witnessed Superman's apparent demise. Jónn was overcome by the Centre and fell unconscious to its influence. As his condition was weakened, J'onn was watched over by Challenger June Robins. J'onn soon recovered and watched the heroes and soldiers commence their two-stage assault on the Centre. The base was then attacked by the Centre's mutant dinosaurs, and the Centre psychically attacked J'onn and took control of him. Faraday helped J'onn to resist the Centre's control and ultimately sacrificed his life in channeling the Centre's into his own boy, which killed him. Shocked of his friend's selfless sacrifice, J'onn changed into the Martian Manhunter and ferociously slaughtered the Centre's creatures swearing that Faraday didn't die in vain. Following the Centre's destruction, J'onn joined the Justice League of America, and fought alongside with the heroes against Starro. | OtherMedia = *In the animated adaption of Justice League: The New Frontier, J'onn J'onzz was voiced by Miguel Ferrer. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Highly developed detective skills. * Personable Attitude | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Martians are much more vulnerable to fire than the average Earth human. At times this has been portrayed as physical, psychological, or a combination of the two. The effect of this is to strip any Martian of their powers as they involuntarily lose control of their body. ** | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}